Pleasure
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Kaname closed his eyes and tucked Mana's head under his chin. Their legs intertwined and their heads supported by the pillows, Kaname dropped off to an easy sleep, a smile seemingly forever etched onto his face.


Finally putting aside his favourite fountain pen to the side, Kaname sat back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as the clock struck eight for the evening and smiled. His gaze fell down upon the pearl ring that lay in the centre of his desk, bathed in the moonlight and threaded by a platinum chain. He reached over and gently caressed the white gem. His heart leapt as he recalled his proposal to his fiancée, his perfect, wonderful fiancée, six months ago. Much to his dismay, she never took off her engagement or wedding ring from her first marriage. It seemed that she was determined to keep those damned bands on no matter what.

Kaname took in another deep breath and exhaled slowly. He carefully picked the ring up to put away in its box and rose from his desk. Tucking the little black box into his blazer pocket, he left his office, making his way to the restaurant that was on the opposite side of the hotel lobby. He nodded to the guests that greeted him as he cut across the lavish hall, the anticipation of seeing his darling swelling. He entered the restaurant, making his way towards the kitchen where she worked. The staff were bustling as usual, the guests were eager and awaiting the wonderful dishes that his love had to offer.

And there he found her, amongst the chefs and waiters, pummelling her fists into dough and getting flour everywhere. He watched for a moment as she paused to catch her breath then take the rolling pin nearby to roll the dough out flat. Kaname just watched, enchanted and entranced. It reminded him of when they were at home, she would often be up early to make breakfast or be in the kitchen for hours making dinner. It seemed a good way to distract herself, she often did it if she was stressed with her art or bored. She just seemed to be perfect in everything she did. His perfect Mana, his wonderfully perfect queen…

A chef nearby passed Mana and whispered something to her. After listening, Mana's gaze moved to spot him and the chef gave a cheeky smirk. Some of the younger staff were very supportive in their engagement, eagerly awaiting a lavish wedding and listening out for any juicy gossip. It was adorable the way receptionists would grin at him as he made his way to the restaurant to see her and the way the waitresses would giggle behind their trays when he would lead her upstairs to their suite where they lived. Humans were so easy to please, always looking for an excuse to celebrate occasions. Weddings were a popular choice.

They didn't share a bed. Yet anyway, Kaname was planning on changing a few things. Mana took on her new job as the manager of the restaurant, despite him advising her to only oversee the service and menu then spend her time painting. She should not need to put herself in working class when she clearly was above them. But Mana stubbornly slammed her foot down and insisted she should at least help in cooking, since it was all her recipes. It became a routine to come in during the evening to take her up and made sure she got sleep. Like a good husband would.

She was a sight to behold. Her uniform covered in food stains, her hair up in a sloppy bun that was held together by a hair net and her sleeves rolled up so she could knead the dough she had been working on. It was something he had been used to by now, yet she was never this messy in their own kitchen. Then again, Mana had never cooked for hundreds of people before. Mana muttered something to the chef and passed the rolling pin over. She made her way through the chaos to look up at him, those gorgeous brown eyes shining in the light.

"You are early, I still have plenty of orders to take care of."

Kaname took her dusty hands in his.

"I am hoping you will take the rest of your shift off," he said as he squeezed those perfect hands gently.

"We have got a lot of hungry people to feed. I am needed here."

"No you're not!"

Mana turned her head to glare at the cheeky chef who was applying tomato puree to the dough. Kaname smiled and leaned down to kiss Mana's forehead.

"Please, Mana. Just for tonight."

Mana sucked in a little of her cheek in thought, she looked absolutely adorable when she did that. She looked up at him silently and he lost himself in those beautiful eyes.

 _Precious…oh so precious. And all mine, mine alone…_

"I guess the staff can handle without me."

Glee, happiness and all those positive emotions gripped Kaname's heart as he wasted no time leading her out of the hectic kitchen. Mana dusted her hands down on her apron as passing staff bid the couple goodnight. He led her up the grandiose staircase of the lobby to reach the elevators that could only go down to the first floor instead of the ground floor. There was an elevator that did reach the ground floor, however that was reserved for staff only. Kaname preferred taking one of the lifts available to the guests, he wanted to show off his perfect fiancée to the whole world whenever they retired for the night.

As they stepped into the elevator and Kaname pushed his key into the lock to take them to their suite, he noticed Mana fumble in her pockets and pull out the engagement and wedding rings from her previous marriage to slip onto her left ring finger. The diamond on the engagement ring glinted in the light of the elevator and Mana smiled wistfully at it. Out of a small spark of fury, Kaname wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a firm kiss. Flour went up between them as Mana pressed her hands to his pristine black suit in surprise. But Kaname did not care much for his suit.

 _Think only of me, Mana. I'm the one you're engaged to. I will be your husband._

Mana gasped as he pulled his head back slightly to gaze at her flushed face. Beautiful, perfect, but he craved for more. More of that surprised look, more of those soft lips and more of her hands against him. Mana's eyes shifted away from him as the elevator doors opened to their suite they shared. Mana nudged him away and he let her leave his grasp to step out. He followed her, watching as she went straight to the bathroom to wash up. He paused by the mirror that hung near the elevator, tracing the petite white handprints on his suit.

He was snapped out of his trance when the light was flicked on and he turned to Mana who was getting changed out of her work clothes.

"Wait, Mana," he said and Mana hesitated and glanced at him, her fingers frozen in the act of untying her apron "Switch the lights back off and come to my room. Please?"

He began walking towards his room, already deciding that she was going to follow him. By the time, he reached his door, she had already switched the lights off and he heard her delicate footfalls following him. He opened the door for her and watched keenly as she walked into the room that only had the moon for a source of light currently. She looked like a succulent doe for the hungry tiger that lurked in the shadows. She had her apron folded up in her arms which he took from her after closing the door. He placed it on the sofa as Mana stood awkwardly in the centre of the lavish room.

"It's dark."

"A fitting scene for us."

Mana shifted on the spot, eyes fixed on the white carpet. It was adorable, how she still seemed to act like a human even after all these years. It was adorable, just like when they were at Cross Academy. He could still remember stepping out of the Moon Dormitories and seeing Mana on one side with a cold, calm look whilst Yuki was on the other side, struggling to keep the girls back and her cheeks going red whenever their eyes met. With a wistful smile, Kaname uncorked the bottle of red wine that rested on the coffee table by the sofa and poured two glasses.

"Relax, my love," he crooned "you're not in trouble, don't be so nervous."

He turned to her and she glanced at him briefly. He took out the little black box and offered it to her.

"Please, accept it."

Mana looked confused as she took the box and he turned around to grab the glasses.

"Oh…"

It disappointed him slightly that she didn't sound happy.

"Do you not like it?" he asked as he turned back around to see her staring at the ring.

"It's…I uh…it's beautiful…"

Mana cleared her throat a little uneasily, eyes locked on the ring.

"You don't even need to remove your rings to wear it…"

 _Though I wish you would…_

"Kaname-nii, I've been having thoughts…"

Kaname's heart skipped an uneasy beat as he watched Mana close the box and look up at him with an uncomfortable gaze.

"I preferred just being brother and sister…"

Kaname placed the wine glasses on the desk beside them and grabbed her hands before they could hand the box back over.

"Mana, if something is wrong then just say it…"

Mana hesitated, her gaze wavering, her ankles twitching.

"Something just doesn't feel right, I…"

Kaname watched as her left hand slightly tensed and he swallowed down his frustration. Ten years that damned hunter has been in his grave and he still haunts his widow. Kaname will need a different tactic.

"Is it guilt?"

Mana's whole body tensed at the question, her eyes focused on her feet. Kaname leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"It's difficult for me too."

Mana glanced up at him and he smiled.

"I miss Yuki, truly I do. But it's been ten years and I'm sure she wouldn't let me mope around for the rest of my life. And that was what led me to realise how much I love you."

Mana still didn't seem convinced as she lowered her gaze to the box, where her rings glinted in the moonlight. Kaname tilted his head, reaching out to cup her cheek.

"Mana, my darling…"

"Aren't I just a mirror image of her then?"

Kaname froze as she looked up at him.

"This face is her face. Do you truly look at me and see myself or Yuki?"

Kaname sighed and shook his head.

"Of course not. You are you, Yuki was Yuki. You are two different people who just happened to have been born from the same egg."

He ran his thumb along her cheekbone and his other hand reached around to let loose her bun. Her brown locks fell from the confines of the hair net and hairband as he placed them on the desk. He then ran his fingers through her beautiful, tangled hair, enjoying the soft feel and how long it was. Mana, despite being the less feminine twin, always enjoyed growing her hair out. He appreciated, he enjoyed running his fingers through it and the thought of perhaps washing it when they will bathe together in the future. He would definitely look forward to that, sharing a bath and letting her curl up to him in the warm water.

 _A perfect thought…_

"Do you really think I'd be so cruel to force Yuki's identity upon you?"

"No, but…"

"Let this happen, my sweetheart."

Kaname placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I fell in love with you quicker than a snowflake falling from the cloud it used to call home."

Mana was blushing at his words and hope surged within him. He pressed on.

"I love you, my treasure."

He reached to open the box and pulled the ring out on its chain. It sparkled in the moonlight and Mana looked up at it uncertainly. Placing the box on the desk, he spun Mana around and pushed her hair aside to put the necklace on. Mana was still trembling a little but she didn't look uncomfortable anymore. Seeing the beautiful white pearl around her neck urged Kaname to kiss her again. Gently this time, feeling those soft lips which were coated in apple flavoured gloss. Mana kissed back hesitantly, still reluctant. Pulling away, he reached for the wine glasses and offered her one.

"To us."

Mana stared at the glasses for a moment before looking up at him.

"I don't drink…"

"Just one glass."

Mana took the glass warily and he took a sip from his own, watching her all the while. Mana parted her lips to place the rim of the glass between them and took a small sip. Her face scrunched up from the taste and Kaname smiled. She was just like a child.

"Is this your first-time drinking?" he asked.

Mana nodded as she placed the glass on the desk and swallowed with a grimace. She clutched the desk, closing her eyes and taking a steady breath.

"Mana?"

Kaname placed his glass down and cupped her face, tilting her head up to take a look at her. Her cheeks were red and she seemed a little dizzy.

"Uh…I don't like drinking…"

…She can't be drunk already? Kaname guided her to his bed where she stumbled until eventually flopped onto the soft duvet. She practically purred when he sat down next to her, burying her face in the fabric. Kaname chuckled, she was more of a lightweight than Yuki.

"I thought you had drunk before?"

"Nooo…" Mana slurred and nuzzled his hand when it was presented to her.

Kaname smiled at her behaviour, happy that she was at least not resisting him. He dipped to kiss her again and she kissed back. Her hands rose to stroke his cheek and he reached forward to wrap his arm around her waist and bring her closer. When they separated, Mana nuzzled his neck with a happy sigh.

 _Adorable…precious…mine._

"Mana, let's get more comfortable," he whispered whilst kissing her head.

"I should go to bed…" Mana mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up.

He lay her down, resting her head on the pillows then moved the duvet down the bed so she was on the bare mattress, ready for him. He took the hem of her green blouse and pulled it over and off her body. Mana moaned, a little like a spoilt child who didn't want to go to bed. Her arms flailed a little to try and find the blouse that had been cast to the side as he took in the sight of her in her bra. She had been wearing a simple white one, she never was one for extravagant taste. But he could change that, he could offer her lingerie if she so desired. Kaname licked his lips at the thought of her in a corset or perhaps a negligee.

"Nii-san, I should go…"

So out of it, she's now addressing him in a way that would have her save breath. Just like Yuki.

"Stay, my precious," he whispered as he let his fingers dance their way down her abdomen "Don't leave me tonight."

He found the zip to her flour dusted skirt and zipped it off, leaving her in her tights which he wasted no time to get rid of. He chuckled slightly at the black panties, admiring how adorable it was that she didn't bother to coordinate. There was something that differed between the sisters. Yuki had always been about being neat after marrying him. She always coordinated her clothes and undergarments accordingly. It was adorable that Mana didn't bother much about what she looked like.

"This is a bad idea…"

Kaname kissed her gently, enjoying the soft moan of annoyance and lifted her momentarily to get at the clasps of her bra.

"No, this isn't good…"

"But my beloved…" he whispered against her lips "We're lovers. Neither of us are virgins, we both know how gratifying love-making is, emotionally and physically."

Her eyes reflected the moonlight as he unclasped her bra and slid it off her.

"Don't be afraid, I'll take care of you."

He kissed her again, moving his hands to cup her cheeks. Her hands wrapped themselves around his wrists but her grip was weak. He gave her a couple of firm kisses on her lips before letting her drop onto the plush mattress, the pillows bouncing with her and her bosom. Her face was still flushed, her eyes half closed as she seemed to struggle to keep them open and her ring bounced against her skin, just above her breasts. It was a sight to behold, watching as she lay there, still as a rabbit and he was the fox ready to devour her.

She shivered when he traced her body, recalling the times when he had seen her belly swollen with child and the desire to be the father of her children growing stronger. He shrugged his jacket off and began taking his suit off.

Mana looked as if she'd drop off to sleep soon as he dropped down to kiss her again.

"I love you, my beauty," he whispered "I love you more than anyone."

Mana's hands pressed against his chest as he kissed her again and slid off her panties.

"Maybe we should stop," she whimpered when they parted only to be assaulted by another firm kiss.

Those whimpers continued as he made his way down her body, taking his sweet time to savour the moment.

 _Soft…delicate…beautiful…MINE._

"I love you," he whispered again, enjoying the way her body quivered to his touch.

"Kana…" Mana whimpered and gasped when he reached his destination "…n-nii…"

Kaname moaned when he heard the unintentional nickname, pulling away and gazing at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Kana-nii…" he purred as he sat up and lifted her legs, kissing her knee "I like that."

Her leg twitched when his lips brushed her skin and he peppered his kisses up both her calves.

 _Mark her, make her yours, have her cry that name out in ecstasy…_

Mana let out a surprised yelp when Kaname pounced to wrap her in a tight embrace and kiss her deeply. They bounced on the bed as Mana awkwardly placed her hands on his back, digging her nails in slightly as he kissed her long and hard before pulling away suddenly. Mana let out a sweet sounding mewl when he did so and he smiled down at her, taking in her embarrassed look.

"Perfect," he murmured before kissing her gently again "my perfect queen…"

She felt so warm against him, it felt wonderful to hold her tight to him like this and to hear these little adorable noises she made. He shuddered and kissed her again, a little harder this time. Suddenly, Mana jolted and he lowered his hands to hold her hips steady.

"Please…" she whispered and he kissed her sweetly.

It was like handling a virgin and Kaname fully embraced it. He revelled in the illusion that he would be the first to claim her, that he would be the first to guide her to such wonderful pleasure. Mana's eyes flew open as she gripped his shoulders and tried to push.

"Ah…"

Her voice seemed caught in her throat as she stared up at him. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as he stared deep into her eyes, resting for a moment as he noticed tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. It was a tight fit, it truly was like handling a virgin. Kaname let out a shaky breath and kissed her lips lightly.

 _Take her, claim her, show her who she needs to submit to!_

 _No, patience. Be gentle. She's my queen, I must be her king. Her loving, wonderful, doting…_

"I love you so much…" Kaname whispered before kissing her again.

His heart was beating against his chest, threatening to spill out the extent of his love, to confess everything he had done just so they could be together like this. He wished to show her off to the world, to show how lucky he was to have her in his arms and to give her anything her heart desired.

 _I'd give you the world, my darling. Ask and it will be yours…_

"Kana…"

Mana flinched and jolted again, allowing him to wrap his arms properly around her body and hold her closer. He let out a delighted purr, kissing her cheek, neck and anywhere where he could reach her skin. Mana's arms crossed awkwardly around his neck, her eyes staring up at him with tears.

"It hurts…"

"Ssh, ssh, it'll be alright soon…"

He was in heaven and it was a struggle to hold back. Every instinct in his body screamed for him to continue, to show her his strength and his ability to fulfil her desires. His inner beast commanded for him to roar, to take her as his mate and make it known to the world who she belonged to.

 _Make her scream!_

 _No, no, I want to be gentle. I want her love, not her fear. I want those eyes looking up at me with love, warmth and admiration. I want those lips to kiss me back and brush against my skin. I want to hear her words of affection and that beautiful laughter. I want those arms around me, I want her love, I deserve her love, she is mine!_

Mana gasped when he finally moved and she let her arms slip off from his neck to grip the pillows that cushioned her head.

"Kaname-nii…" she whimpered.

"Kana-nii," Kaname corrected her before kissing her lips.

"I don't know if…"

Mana's voice broke off into soft gasps and moans which Kaname drank up quite hungrily.

"I love you," he whispered as he linked one hand with hers, keeping his other one on tangled in her hair "I love you so much. Please tell me you feel the same, my beautiful Mana…"

Mana's eyes were staring up at him blankly at his request and he squeezed her hand tighter.

 _Tell me that I'm the only one for you. That Kiryu is nothing but a mere memory._

In his passion, Kaname managed to wrangle her engagement and wedding rings off her left finger and grip her sides. Mana flailed a little at this act of violence and gasped again when he sunk his fangs into her neck. Her hands scrabbled around on his back and he moaned, drinking up her blood before pulling away, letting crimson drops fall onto the white sheets. He breathed in heavily before kissing her lips, smearing her own blood on her lips.

"Kana-nii, I…"

Kaname took a moment to compose himself before moving with her again, licking his lips hungrily as he watched the puncture marks heal up and Mana stared up at him with glassy eyes. He eyed the pearl ring that lay and moved with them, his inner beast growling happily at the thought that in just a few months, they'll have a wedding set up.

He could already imagine their wedding night. She'll be so beautiful in her dress, so white that it will beckon for him to feed off her and stain it red. Then perhaps she'll be rid of the diamond engagement ring and the silver band, replacing them with his pearl ring and instead of silver, she'll have a platinum ring. She deserves the best, she will have the best, she will have everything.

Kaname shuddered and moved faster, allowing Mana to moan a little louder. He hooked her legs around his hips and moved faster still, letting out a soft moan when he felt them tighten around him.

"Kana…" Mana whimpered as she hugged him tighter.

He kissed her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear "I love you so much. Let me love you forever…"

It drove him over the edge to say these words. The mere thought of having her at his side forever drove him to his finish and Mana gasped when she felt it. Sweat trickled down Kaname's body as he caught his breath, gazing down at her lovingly and letting her arms and legs drop. He watched as her eyes closed slowly and her breathing slowed, indicating she had dropped off to sleep.

He moved to settle next to her, grabbing the duvet to cover their nude bodies. Mana shifted and grumbled a little as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her breath tickled his chest as he sank down into the bed and slid his other arm around her to pull her into an embrace.

He could remember an early memory of when they were still children, before Rido attacked. Yuki would often sneak into his room in the morning to wake him up. But sometimes, he would slip into the twins' room shortly after they were sent to bed. He remembered Yuki had been quite a heavy sleeper, whereas Mana woke up quite quickly whenever he stepped in. They slept in separate beds, though sometimes they would sneak into each other's bed to sleep together.

He remembered slipping into Mana's bed and she would stare at him silently. She wouldn't reject him when he would hug her.

 _"One day we will be married."_

 _"…Why?"_

He remembered when Juri told the twins that one of them was expected to marry him. As usual their reactions would be polar opposites. Yuki's eyes lit up and she would gaze at him expectantly. She always had feelings for him, he had always been aware. Mana on the other hand didn't blink an eye. She didn't care, probably because she assumed Yuki would be the one to marry him.

 _"We'll have a big family and be happy like mother and father."_

 _"What about Yuki?"_

That was what he admired about the twins. They were always concerned for one another and Mana took it upon herself to protect Yuki from anything. She risked her life to defend Yuki against Rido which Kaname both admired and disliked. The thought of Mana in any danger fuelled his wish to lock her away. Make sure no-one but he can see her. Have her protected in a fortress in Antarctica perhaps where he can keep her safe with their family.

Kaname let his hand rub her belly and Mana shifted in her sleep, her hand swatting at him. He smiled. How he longed to have a family with her. Picturing her swollen belly spurred him on to wake her up just to make love to her again but he stopped himself. They had all the time in the world. He continued running his fingers around her belly button, licking his dry lips as he began thinking about their future family.

He wanted a few children, as many as Mana will allow. He wanted to raise them alongside Mana like his children with Yuki and he wanted to spoil them all. Mana was a good mother, he had seen that. Stricter than Yuki, but probably because she had more children than them and needed more rules around the house. Yes, Mana had been quite the matriarch. One stern word would keep her family in line.

Kaname closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. He tightened his grip on her, kissing her temple and smiling. He had spent a lot of nights alone, wishing to just slip into Mana's bed like when they had been children and just hold her. Having her in his arms now filled his heart with joy. It felt like it would explode any time as so much love for his darling sister flowed through his whole body. She felt so warm and soft in his arms, it felt perfect, so perfect. It was like a blissful dream, one he didn't wish to ever wake up from.

He let his fingers comb through her hair, admiring the length and finding little patches which were matted. It was a lot of hair and Kaname often fantasised to style such beautiful hair. He wanted to braid it, he wanted to pin it up into two buns, he wanted to make her beautiful like a queen. She was his Mana, he wanted to pamper her.

Lying comfortably in the moonlight, Kaname reflected on the places they visited during their ten years together. He often treated her to two week trips to different countries every other month. She was always smiling happily, whether they were in Barcelona, New York or Shanghai. Her eyes wide with wonder like a child, always lingering behind him, unsure about the culture and how to behave in different countries. He enjoyed seeing her expressions when he took her to sights which would take her breath away and urge her artistic side to paint. She always had a sketchbook on her to sketch her visions. Seeing those fingers around her pencil and watching them manipulate it to create such beauty…it enchanted him.

Kaname opened his eyes to look down Mana's body, noticing minute paint stains where she had tried to scrub clean after painting this morning. She had been getting up early to catch the sunrise to paint lately, that's probably a reason why she's dropped off to sleep so quickly. Kaname brought his lips down to kiss her forehead. He wanted to cover her whole body with kisses.

Kaname closed his eyes and tucked Mana's head under his chin. Their legs intertwined and their heads supported by the pillows, Kaname dropped off to an easy sleep, a smile seemingly forever etched onto his face.


End file.
